The Vampire Lord
by Mortimer Riddle
Summary: One thing leads to another. Yugi had enough of being ignore by both his friends and Yami. Yugi ran away from home however things did not go as he had planned but it did open a door to a whole knew life and power for him. M for lemons later in stories. Yaoi. Demons and Vampires exist.
1. Prologue

**After so much reading of Yugi leaving for being ignored by his friends and Yami I just had to make one of my own. This however will be a very long fanfiction since I will have a lot of twists in this. Hope you all will enjoy this and please review so that I know how much you like it or not.**

* * *

Yugi stood in the living room, leaning against the wall, just watching his so called friends having a good time. Yami, who had a body of his own laughed softly at something Joey just said. Honda was talking about random things and Tea was clinging to Yami's arm.

Mahad was also in the room, the gods have granted him a new body to be by his Pharaoh's side, He was sitting in a chair reading a book as he always do.

Yugi sighed and got up and left the room, he couldn't stay in that room and be ignored and that have been in at least 5 months now!

Yugi didn't notice that Mahad looked up when he left the room, his eyes showed sadness and then he looked at his Pharaoh with slight distaste. Mahad left the room too, following Yugi.

Yugi didn't know he was followed as he walked the stairs up and into his room, he slowly walked to the desk and sat down and started to write something on a paper.

Mahad looked into the room and eyes lidded with sorrow, some tears appeared into his soft brown eyes. Mahad knew what soon is going to happen and he thought that Yugi made the right thing. Five months have gone already and it was almost as if the Pharaoh had taken over Yugi's life.

Yugi would bite his underlip as forced down his tears, he had promise himself to never cry again but sometimes it just couldn't help.

Mahad quickly left Yugi alone, he knew that even if he showed he cared, Yugi's heart and soul was aready covered in darkness, a darkness his Pharaoh had put in Yugi.

Yugi got up suddenly and waked over to the closet and started to pull out clothes from there and put it into a suitcase near the bed. Yugi didn't know how long he had packed but when he walked out from the room he saw that the house was dark and quiet, a sign that everyone had gone to bed.

Yugi would sneak into Yami's room slowly and saw Yami was asleep and he smiled slowly. Sure he loved Yami but sometimes it was just to painful to be ignored by the one you loved, ignored like you doesn't exist.

Yugi slowly left the room and walked downstairs to the living room where Yami and his friends had been playing and Yugi frowned at the mess as started to clean the room up.

Yugi put the books back up and then walked to the kitchen and put the letter on the table, it was a good and long letter, he knew it had everything in it. Yugi then turned around and got up to his room, taking his diary and walked back down to the kitchen and put the diary beside the letter.

Yugi then ran back up to his room, taking the suitcase, leaving the puzzle on the bed and walked downstairs to the main door and then looked back into the shop that his grandpa was looking after during the days. "I'm sorry Grandpa, but I know that you knew this would happen." Yugi whispered to thin air.

**Home is behind.**

Yugi turned back and open the door and walked out, it was pouring rain down from the heavens almost like the gods was sad because of what is happening. Yugi smiled sadly, who was he kidding? No one would miss him.

**The world ahead.**

Yugi started to run off through the rain, the barrier he had built over time to put away his emotions suddenly broke and tears poured out from his eyes for the first time in five months.

**And there are many path to tread.**

Memories... memories of the past was playing in his head as he continue running. Yami... the Yami that did all for him, the comfort that he needed to go through the day, his first true friend, his first love since he finish the Millennium Puzzle. The laughter... everything.

**Through shadow.**

Yugi continue running, not noticing the dark mist that he ran through but he did notice how he suddenly appeared inside a large bedroom where the dark mist was all over the floor.

**To the edge of night.**

Yugi looked around in shock, as he looked around one of the two doors in the room open and a hooded figure walked into the room.

**Until the stars are all alight.**

Yugi backed away while the hooded figure walked against him, he didn't know what the hooded figure wanted at all.

**Mist and shadow.**

Yugi backed right into a wall as the hooded figure paused right in front of Yugi and then slowly reached theirs arms around Yugi pulling him close. Yugi's eyes widen but then he relaxed in the comfort the person gave him.

**Cloud and shade.**

Yugi slowly closed his eyes with a deep sigh, he so wished that the person that hugged him was Yami but that is just a stupid wish in his head.

**All shall fade...**

Yugi didn't notice that the person leaned closer against his neck, slowly the person's mouth open showing sharp fangs in the glistering moonlight that entered from the window.

**All shall...**

Yugi hadn't the time to scream when the fangs sank into his neck.

Back at the Kame Game shop Yami woke up with a snap, he shoot up into a sitting position his hand came right to his neck feeling after a wound but found none. However he couldn't stop his beating heart.

**fade...**


	2. The letter

**Urk, just a little warning, I am no good with desperation moments or the liking so this is a challenge for me but I am willing to take it. Plus you are going to learn a lot about Yugi during the story progress...**

* * *

Solomon Muto was the first one that noticed the letter and the diary the next day, he read the letter and allowed a few tears to fall from his aged eyes but then he glared against the stairs and put it into a box along with the diary. He would give it to Yami later but not now, not when Yami haven't noticed that Yugi was gone. Solomon put the box in his room with a sad smile on his aged face as he returned to the kitchen and started to make dinner.

The first one to walk down the stairs was Mahad, he looked around, noticing that Yugi was not sitting on the chair he always was in when he got down so he looked at Solomon. "He is gone... isn't he?" Mahad asked softly which got Solomon to look at Mahad in shock.

"I always knew he would be gone one day, I could feel it" Mahad explained softly. "But since I vowed to myself 5.000 years ago to be by the Pharaoh's side always. I couldn't do anything."

"It's fine Mahad" said Solomon with a sad smile. "I also knew this would happen, but I can't show you Yugi's letter until Yami noticed that something or someone is missing" Solomon explained and then walked over and hugged Mahad. "He doesn't blame you Mahad... you weren't in the letter since he never knew you to begin with"

Mahad would smile softly but sadly as he and Solomon continue the food together.

**A week later.**

Yami was once again surrounded by his friends, they all was laughing when Joey lost a game for the 4th time. Even Kaiba and Mokuba along with Marik and Ryou was there and having fun.

Mahad was also in the room but he started to be feed up with how ignorance Yami really had, he wished deep down that he had left with Yugi on that night.

Solomon was also in the room and he looked over at Mahad in shock, he never knew that a person's ignorance could go up to this stage.

"Oh Joey" said Yami. "You did wrong a couple of time... see here is..." but here was when Solomon had enought.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Solomon the whole room turned completely quiet. "Where is my GRANDSON!?" he shouted looked right at them all, each one in the eyes.

Mokuba blinked. "Yugi?" he asked softly and then looked at everyone. "I thought he was in his room."

"How can someone be in a room in a whole week without coming down for food?" asked Mahad. "My Pharaoh..." he started and Yami looked up at Mahad, he was very confused.

"I am disappointed in you." said Mahad. "Here you all have fun, playing games, going to movies, leaving to the park. Yugi did tag along for the first few times... but since he was being ignored each time, you all leaving him behind when he looked another way... your ignorance made Yugi to leave... your ignorance made Yugi's soul turn dark and distant. Each day, I noticed more darkness appearing... darkness that both Bakura and Zorc never had" said Mahad with a voice filled with disappointment as Solomon left to get the box with the letter in it.

Yami blinked a few times still confused as to what Mahad meant.

Mahad sighed deeply. "When was the last time you all involved Yugi in anything?" Mahad asked softly. This cost everyone to think back to when they last involved Yugi.

Marik held up his hands. "I couldn't involve him in anything, beside I just came to Japan a week ago" he said.

"I know that Marik. I am not putting the question to you, but to everyone else in here." said Mahad.

"I had the company to run, but yes I did notice something was wrong during the school. This however was the only day that I got away from the company, along with Mokuba" said Kaiba.

"We..." started Joey but Tea fast got up and glared at Mahad.

"Why should we involve that idiot in anything?! He just spoil everything!" shouted Tea in anger.

"SPOIL!" shouted Mahad back in anger and almost like he had been slapped. "He sacrifice more then you ever have sacrifice Tea! His soul, his mind, his life! Don't you dare tell me he spoil everything since without him NO ONE... and I mean NO ONE OF YOU would be here today" Mahad then turned and left the room. Solomon put the box on a table and left also, following Mahad.

Yami was silent as he slowly reached out to the box and open it gently, seeing the diary and the Millennium puzzle in it. On top of the diary laid a letter which he reached for with a shaking hand and read out loud.

_To Yami and my old friends._

_You do not know how many time I have rewritten this letter, how many hours I have spent in my room thinking about how to end this solitude. A solitude that I may add that you all put on me._

_What is friendship when neither of you notice me in the room not even acknowledge my presence in the room? Sometimes I wonder if I really should have finish the puzzle to begin with._

_I guess... I was fated to be alone wasn't I? I wish I had listen to the friends that I had before I came to Japan, if I had I wouldn't be in this mess to begin with.  
_

_Yami you have taken away everything from me here in Japan, my friends and my life. It was a time when I thought you of a brother, maybe even more then that... but now, it's too late to apologize, you brought this upon yourself._

_Yugi Muto._

Yami hadn't noticed that he started to cry softly and got up from the floor he sat on walked out from the room slowly. He went to the kitchen with Kaiba, Joey, Honda, Ryou and Marik following him.

Yami found Solomon in the kitchen, sitting on the chair in the dinner room crying to himself.

"Grandpa..." Yami softly spoke but his voice was shaky as tears continue falling from his eyes. "Is... is what Yugi says in his letter true?" he asked.

"Yes Yami... you have taken over Yugi's life. God! you two are linked together, you should feel each others emotions but NO! Yugi comes home with a lot of wounds which he always covers up before you and his friends comes here. Putting on a fake smile as if nothing has happen but it has happen!" Solomon said sadly. "My little grandson... it seems never can get a normal life" Solomon said sadly as he cried softly to himself.

Yami dropped the letter in his hand in shock, he reached into his own mind and was very shocked to not be able to feel anything, the spot where it had been before that had been a comfortable warmth of the link he had with Yugi was destroyed.


End file.
